Why me!
by Silversun XD
Summary: Kagome is Kanna's girlfriend. 0.o i know right. well what would happen after 1 year of almost normalcy and then have a angel and a devil come into her life. chaos that's what! will she have to choose between an angel or her boyfriend. Maybe she could get a devil to like her & vis versa. Eh *shrugs*, oh well read to find out! I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why me!

I ran to the hospital as soon as I heard what happened. I stopped at the nurse's office, huffing and puffing all the way.

"Pl-please, can you t-tell me where I can find the Amano room. Please!"

The nurse nodded kindly and told me the directions towards their room. I did a quick bow and thanks and speed-walked to him, because you don't run in the hospital unless necessary. All the while thinking,

'I lost my first love to death. I'm not going to lose this one either!'

You might be wondering who I am. Please forgive me, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I finished my quest down the well about a year ago, that makes me about 17 now, and every one in my family in the present died by a car crash going to Sota's soccer game while I went out and about to find a high school to go to since the one I was _supposed_ to go to wouldn't except me because of my absences. Once I found one that could actually take me in, I hear of my family's death.

It still stings thinking of them and my first love, Inuyasha. He died the same time as Naraku, shortly after that my family. The jewel in question was completed, I made a wish, and it vanished to never return. Yeah, that is a load of bull. After the wish, to disappear and to never to reappear ever again, that it fused with my soul and thus _I am now the jewel itself_, only more fleshy and has emotions and such as that. After that I learned self-defense and weapons from Sango, how to control my miko powers from Miroku and Kaede. After that I came back to the present and the well sealed up, never to be used again.

As I was saying with my earlier sad story, I was depressed for a while, *cough* 2 months *cough*, but I remembered that they would want me to be happy and to live my life instead of wallow in despair all the time. Oh and forgive my language but I blame Inuyasha for that.

The reason I am on my away towards Amano twins is because one of them is my boyfriend. I found him, or should I say he found me, 4 or 5 months before when some jerks decided that I could be messed around with. They learned not to set off my temper again from their bloody state.

If you can guess who he is between the two I shall bless you with good luck for a year. And here I am at the appointed door, I am hesitant to see what happed, but … ah fuck it. I went through the door.

** Normal Pov**

The door opened to find a pretty woman. She has long black hair, which reaches her butt, the color of the night sky full of stars. (Black but shiny) She was small in stature maybe 5'3 with a heart shaped face and, for Sword, a C-cup chest. She has a small button nose and small full lips, petal pink. Her skin is tan but not so much to be caramel but lightish tan indeed, as to show she has been outside a lot. She was curvy in the right places. She wore skinny jeans with snickers. She had on a form fitting blue blouse with words _bite me, I dare you_ with blood dripping from the words.

She also had big expressive blue-gray eyes full of worry with shadows behind it, hidden carefully, to show she had a rough past, but doesn't want to show it to others.

"Kanna! Souma! Are you alright?! I heard what happened so I came as soon as I could."

"Oh Kagome! Please do something! They won't listen to me!" their father pleaded.

She looked at them in a scrutiny kind of gaze full of worry and hesitation. She walked to Ios to see the extent from his human body's injuries. He fidgeted under her gaze, making sword snicker at him, until her gaze went to him. Sword had never been under such a gaze before so he froze. She turned back to Ios.

"Are you alright, Kanna? Souma? I know you don't like me to ask, but please, tell me." She asked imploringly with worry coloring her voice, clear as bells ringing in the night.

Ios recovered quickly, "Ah, yes, I am, as well as Souma. We will be out of the hospital soon enough." He smiled to the lady. She was nice despite her appearance. They watch her sigh with relief, closing her eyes, ending their scrutiny for injuries, and leaned forward to rest her head on Ios' s chest and rap her arms around his torso gently, not to hurt him.

**Kagome's Pov**

I felt him stiffen. I leaned back to look at him, confused.

"Are you really alright, Kanna?"

"I am sorry but I don't know who you are."

It hurts. It hurts so bad. Tears began to prick at my eyes. I looked into his eyes to see the true and not some joke he would like to play with, but I pushed back away from him quickly. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of my tears and glared at him. I ignored their confused expressions.

'That is not the Kanna I know. His eyes are completely different.'

Then it hit me. His aura is that of a different person, the same for Souma. They have two souls inside of them, but the intruders are dominant. I must have been too worried and relieved to not notice. I turned to the father of the two's bodies with a soft expression.

"Excuse me, but I think I am hungry and I am sure they are too. Can you please get use something to eat?" I heard the other two's stomach growl to further it.

"Oh you're right Kagome! I'll go and get something for us right now. Please take care of everything here please as to how Souma is acting right now." He cried as usual. I rolled my eyes good hearted and nodded.

As soon as he was out the door, I glared at them as coldly as possible (imagine Sesshomaru but 2x as much intensity) with my back ram-rod straight.

"Who are you and why have you come? And don't give me lies. You may have their bodies but you are not Souma and Kanna."

I can see them stiffen. The one in Souma's body decided to say something, "Who the fuck are you bitch!?"

"Thus proves you are _not_ Souma. He doesn't swear as much as you. And you, *points to Kanna* you are too kind to be the Kanna I know."

"And how do you know Kanna so well Miss Kagome, if I may ask?"

"See there it is, you're too much a gentleman to be Kanna. And to answer your question, I am Kanna's girlfriend."

Silence reigned the room, until, "What the fuck!? You can't expect us to believe you! You have no proof!"

I looked at him cooly, making him freeze. I looked to Kanna to see him stiff and face blank until it turned red. I smirked.

"I don't you say. Well from your face, *looks to Kanna* you seem to remember a bit from Kanna's soul. Also I have some pictures with me, in my wallet."

Kanna, since I don't know his proper name, stuttered. I pulled out my wallet and showed them pictures of me and Kanna in a photo booth. One was of silly faces, mostly me with an amused Kanna; I got one in which I stretched his mouth in a smile, agitated; The last one was my proof. It was me and him in a passionate lip-lock. That got the one in Kanna's body go cherry.

I smirked even more when he took them, turned to hide them from the soul in Souma's body. Souma was laughing at his face. Though the kiss was about as far I took it, I didn't want to go to 3rd base yet, and he respected that. It may be out of character for him, but even Kanna has morals.

Though I hate it, if it wasn't for them, the boys I know would be dead. I soften my face to a gentle smile though it felt more like a smirk.

"Well, since you know my name. What are yours, since I am pretty sure you have a reason for being here and if it is anything I don't approve of **_I will purify you both._**"

I gave a strained smile and cold eyes to them. I watched them shiver.

"I, Devil Sword-sama, shall not be intimidated but a human woman!" _Sword_ roared as he tried to punch me. Key word: Tried. He fell off his bed from being too weak.

I smiled. "Well nice to meet you Sword and~ you?"

I looked at Kanna expectedly. I might as well know who is in my boyfriend or there _will be_ complications.

"Ios, nice to meet you. I am an angel. We are only here to recover our strength and then we will find a means as too return to our original bodies."

My eyes sharpened at 'find a means'. "So you are telling me that you don't know how to return to where you came from?"

I watched him stiffen, noticing his mistake now. "Well I had no intension of borrowing a human body before so I am not sure as to the '_how'_ works."

I sighed at the information. I glanced between them as I felt their father coming soon.

"Alright, I'll keep this hush-hush for now but don't get yourselves killed if you bring any trouble with you. I don't want my man to die, thank you very much, and since you are Kanna at the moment I am to lay down some rules that I told Kanna."

"What are these rules for?"

"Well, everybody knows that Kanna and I are going out so you will have to play along when we are in front of a crowd. I'll talk about this later, your father is here."

I turned to the door before he could ask how I knew that. The door opened to see the father with food.

Sword, who was quiet with amusement and contemplation, exclaimed, "All right food! Give it here!"

He yanked away the food from the Souma's father and started wolfing them down.

I ate my meal with one thought, 'Why me?!" and mentaly cried though outward I sighed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Alright! This is awesome! Please review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School and Possessiveness

It took a while, but the twins were able to finally leave the hospital. It was morning as I wait outside Kanna's house waiting for Ios and Sword so that they can get to school. They maybe a devil and angel respectively, but they are in two teenage boy bodies that need to go to school. Though I could only get Kanna to go to school once and a while, I am going to take this chance to give him an education.

I knocked on the door to pick up Kanna and Sword. I heard shouting on the other side of the door. *sweatdrop*

'Is sword complaining? *snort* probably about why he has to go to school.'

Unknown to me, I just hit the mark. The door opened to find Ios at the door in Kanna's uniform, prim and proper. A pink line went across my nose and disappeared just as quickly. I nodded and turned.

"Alright guys time for school and no whining Sword."

I gave him a light glare before he could say anything. Along the way, we met up with Nanami. I unconditionally stepped closer to Ios since he is _'Kanna'_ at the moment, since once apon a time she had a crush on Kanna. Past mistake of waiting too long for the man I love (inuyasha) leads to him dyeing or not being together.

I had no guilt when I got Kanna. Nope, none at all. Well maybe just a little bit. I stick close to Kanna in case her crush comes back and I won't just sit back if she makes a move on him. She may not be a man skipper but blind love will make you do things. Example is me.

"Morning Souma, Kanna, Kagome-chan!"

My gaze narrowed a bit, but I backed off in case Ios saw my move. I don't want him asking any questions.

The boys turned to Nanami. I could hear Sword's murmur, "Who's the bitch?"

I twitched. 'He almost sounds like Inuyasha. Almost …'

Nanami ran up to us saying, "My, my you _really did_ lose your memory." She scratched her head. "Oh… Well… Maybe these will help. Look!"

She took out some photos of Souma in his usual wimpy days. I snickered behind my hand at Sword's face.

"Wh-who's this guy?"

I can hear Ios say, "Oh dear" I snorted and looked at him slyly and started taking out my other pictures of Kanna, a few of them had me in there too. All the while Nanami said,

"What are you saying, Souma… Those are _your_ photos."

Now Sword was just mad and in disbelief. "This-this is me!?"

My attention flew away with the wind when Nanami explained sweet Souma and his pitiful excuse of balance and self-defense.

I grabbed Ios's arm and started dragging him away before Nanami could do something, but I was too late. He was mostly limp from photos of Kanna before he came to possess him. A few of them had me in them.

"K-Kagome, may I ask you a question?"

I was still dragging him, but he manages to stand up walking. We were still arm in arm, but I don't care. We were nearing school. Though I kept my face forward, I had a smirk slip to my face.

"You just did. Anyways what's on your mind?"

"U-uh, hm, well, how is it that you are together with Kanna? I mean, how did you two meet?"

I chuckled at him. Interesting, he wants to know how I fell for Kanna.

"Well, it started when it was about 2 months after the death of my love, in the past, and I was looking for a high school who would take me in. During that time my family got killed in a car crash going to my little brother's soccer game. I was depressed for a while, but I let go of that grief of 'what if's. They wouldn't want me to go on being sad. They would want me to be happy and live my life."

I lifted a finger to silence the _'that wasn't my answer'_ type of saying, but I knew he would have said it in a nice way.

"I'm not finished. Now after that, some thugs got to me in an ally way when I was still shaking off my depression. They _thought,_ they could get away with a little girl being all sad."

By now, my face was infuriated, by Ios's nervous one.

"Oh ho how I taught them a lesson. *shake fist* They will never bother me after being that beat up and bloody. Anyways, *calm face* Kanna found me in the ally way. I waited to see what he would do, but he went past me to the still alive unrecognizable bloody pulps and inspected them. He left without so much as a word.

Too bad he was going to pester me to be his girlfriend until I gave in to his charms. That was about 4 months of pestering before I gave in. That's a lot of time to get to know each other."

Ios was silent. We got to the gate and we heard Sword and Nanami running after us.

"Ha ha ha You know Kagome, ha, you could have waited till …"

She must have noticed my eyes. My eyes were the only thing that I couldn't school to be a poker face. Always smiling without a care in the world.

"I'm sorry, Nanami. I wanted to tell Kanna how we meet and how we got together."

I let my bangs shadow my eyes and tightened my hold on Ios. From his wince, it was getting painful, so I loosened up, but I didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I should have known that it would harder on you than anything else. I'm sorry."

I looked up with a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"It's ok Nanami. I'm going to class now. Oh and before I forget."

I pulled out a 2 rapped bentos and a piece of cloth. Mine is in my bag. I handed Sword and Ios a bento.

"There you go. I knew you two would forget lunch, so I made you guys some. *smile* Kanna will you wear this again?"

The cloth I held out was blood red. It was rolled so that a nicely stitched on bow and a quiver of arrows, crossed, could be shown. I could hear Nanami giggle. I let a smile slip.

He nodded hesitantly. I wrapped it around his left wrist gently and tied it. Kanna wore it around his bicep for all to see, but I knew Ios wouldn't want that.

I also, in front of school, yanked Ios down to kiss him. He stiffened but relaxed. I parted, waved, and walked off, glaring at each and every girl there.

_With Ios and the group_

"Hehehehe seems as though Kagome won't change even if you do, Kanna"

Still pink in the face, he nodded. He could hear Sword snicker.

"And may I ask what's so funny, Souma?"

Sword looked at Ios with smug.

"You mean you don't know?"

Ios shakes his head and sighs. Does he want to know. Sword snickers some more.

"That bitch just claimed you. Saying to all the other bitches that you are hers and hers alone. She is possessive."

"Yeah, I heard from some rumors that her entire family died as well as her past crush. She supposedly changed tactics in getting a man, which would be you Kanna, because her past one always went out to another that looked just like her except for the eyes. Right now you may not remember, but she is very loyal. She stuck to that man until he died believing her love for him would change his mind and go to her.

The time you were pestering her to become your girlfriend, she was leaving bread crumbs so that you would still go after her. When she knew enough about you, she finally agreed."

Ios turned his head towards Nanami in a robotic fashion.

"That isn't exactly what she told me."

"Oh, what a cunning bitch. Maybe she isn't as stupid as all the others. She is a lot of a hell prettier than the other bitches."

Nanami scolded Sword. Souma's body reacted like it would even if Souma wasn't there. It bowed and apologized.

_Then all the fiasco with the teacher and the bullies_

They could hear the murmuring of the girls hiding behind the corner of the building, trees, and bushes.

Ios scratched his head with his left hand, showing the cloth. There was visible shock going through the girls.

*whisper* "What! Kagome still has him! That's not fair!" *whisper*

*whisper* "Didn't you see her kiss him earlier? It was at the entrance of the school!" *whisper*

*whisper/pout* "It's still not fair" *whisper/pout*

They all left on a sad note. Ios looked at the cloth incredibly.

"I told you so. Though it is strange for a human to that kind of action. That behavior only shows on some female devils and bicthes (female dogs) of the canine variety"

"Hm"

They heard the last thing a fat girl was talking about and Sword was furious.

Day went by, boring as usual. At night, I am with Nanami looking for the Amano Twins. I was in a white t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. We made it to school where I can sense they were on the roof.

But~ we were stopped by thugs. I fended them off. They haven't done anything to revert me to attacking mode yet. Key word: _yet_. Somehow one of them got past my guard to grab Nanami roughly. She screamed before being knocked out by getting pushed really hard against the school wall. Instincts kicked in.

"**Fuck off!"**

My eyes became feral. I bared my teeth-turned-fangs. Nails turned into claws. I lunged. There goes a broken limb. Concusion, broken bones, internal/external bleeding. That and more. I wasn't thinking straight, not when someone treats my friends wrongly. Trust me, I am as human as you can get, but if you push the wrong buttons the dormant jewel in my soul will activate and temporarily turn my body demonic. Like a Kitsune, as to what most people would say my personality would represent.

With my instincts running wild, I would have killed the boys if not for Sword to come barreling down from the roof. He landed hard with an explosion of demonic energy. I stunned me, leaving me in a daze but not fully sensible.

I landed on all fours and trotted towards Sword to see if he was alright. I might not know of Sword in this state, but I do know Souma.

I pawed at him with my bloody clawed hand, smearing some on to his face. I whimpered a bit and nuzzled him. I heard foot falls. It was down wind so I couldn't smell who it was and my gaze is still red from fury.

I moved over Sword in a guarding position, my newly acquired silver fox tail bristled and ears swiveled to the intruder. I growled in warning. The hazy form stopped and from what I can see it was male.

I felt Sword move. I glanced down at him with my usual blue eyes but with red dimming to pink surrounding it. I was still on guard for the mystery male.

*groan* "What the fuck?"

All he could feel was something soft and warm was on top of him.

"Yip"

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha… what the fuck!" to find a feral Kagome on top of him. He couldn't see her eyes by her hair but when she glanced down at him; he froze. Staring down at him was Kagome's blue eyes surrounded by red. She looked back up and growled.

Sword turned enough to feel more of her chest and to see Ios slowly approaching. The closer Ios got, the more Kagome growled.

Then the wind blew towards Ios. That's why she was growling at Ios. She couldn't smell him and being in a furious state she can barely see him.

"Sword, are you alright? What's going on? Why does Kagome have a fox tail and ears?"

At Ios's voice, Kagome stopped growling and perked up, somehow recognizing Kanna's voice. She got off Sword and bounded happily on all fours towards Ios. She latched on to him and nuzzled. Yipping every now and then. Ios tried to get her off but she growled in each attempt. Sighing in defeat, he stopped.

"Is Nanami alright?"

At Nanami's name, Kagome jumped off and ran to Nanami. Kagome sat on her hind legs and started to paw at Nanami. When Nanami didn't wake, Kagome began to tear up. Kagome looked to Sword and Ios and yipped for help.

They came over after Sword made a fit for having 'giving mercy' to the thugs and falling over. Once Nanami was securely on Ios's back, Kagome reverted back to being Human.

*yawn* "Ah what happened?"

Looking at the thugs and her bloody/dirty cloths

"Ah damit, *sigh* Here I'll heal Nanmi and carry Sword. That will be the only strength left in me after words."

Ios was wary but allowed it. As Kagome was healing, she asked, "You have questions."

It wasn't a question. Before Ios could ask anything, Nanami woke. She got up and saw Sword all beaten up. She scolded him. Kagome carried Sword on her back to the hospital.

After Sword was patched up and in a bed, Kagome fainted. But before that happened she asked Ios to carry her to her home. He smiled and nodded. She gave him her address. THEN she fainted.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Please review! XD

I'll explain Kagome's transformation in the next chapter ;P


End file.
